


How to celebrate christmas at the Nelson's (Or how Foggy and Marci engaged)

by sophiaswritingstorys



Series: How their life goes on [7]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:15:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29137692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophiaswritingstorys/pseuds/sophiaswritingstorys
Summary: The friends spend Christmas at Foggy's Family's home with the entire Nelson clan. While Matt and Karen make a decision, Matt realizes something, new business plans are discussed, truths are spoken and Foggy has an important question.
Relationships: Franklin "Foggy" Nelson & Karen Page, Franklin "Foggy" Nelson/Marci Stahl, Karen Page & Marci Stahl, Matt Murdock & Franklin "Foggy" Nelson, Matt Murdock/Karen Page
Series: How their life goes on [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640569
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	How to celebrate christmas at the Nelson's (Or how Foggy and Marci engaged)

**Author's Note:**

> This took me sooo long to write but it's also the longest part I've ever written. Hope you like it :)
> 
> It's part of my 'how their life goes on' series but it can be read as a standalone.
> 
> I don't own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel, Stan Lee and Netflix.

It was the 22nd December and today was the last day Nelson, Murdock & Page was opened for the next two weeks. The friends weren't having an important case at the moment and they really needed a little break for once.

It was almost Christmas and Foggy and Matt would go for the Nelson's House as usual, but this year they would bring their girlfriends, too. 

Foggy's family loved Matt and the girls and they insisted on bringing them. It wasn't a problem for each of them, because none of them had a family to celebrate with.

At 5p.m., Foggy closed the door to their office and Matt and Karen cheered.

They left together and went to Matt's and Karen's apartment to get their luggages. Then they called a cab, got Foggy's stuff and Marci. The now very full cab brought them to the house of Foggy's parents.

The cab stopped and the three friends got out. They stood there, in the dawn, on the porch with their luggages as Foggy turned to all his friends with a serious face.

“Alright guys. If we pass this door, there is no way back out of this hell. I love my family, I really do. But they are the worst on Christmas, I swear. And now you're a part of it, I'm sorry for bringing you here.“

“Foggy, you're family's the best,“ Matt said grinning and knocked on the decorated door.

The door swang open and immediately a smell of delicious food surrounded the friends.

Anna Nelson, Foggy's mother, stood in front of them and cheered, “Oh, Franklin! You are here, come in!“

The elder woman hugged her son enthusiastically before letting him in. Then she fell around Matt's neck, “Matthew, nice to have you back. I'll lead you in, come on.“

Before she grabbed Matt's elbow, she hugged Marci and Karen as enthusiastically as she did with the men before, but then she leaded everyone in.

The house was very big for a house in Hell's Kitchen, especially for a butcher family. The hall was pretty decorated and everywhere were coats and shoes of Foggy's relatives.

Anna leaded the friends through the hall into her little kitchen, where the wonderful smell came from.

“Smells delicious, Mrs. Nelson,“ said Matt.

“Matthew,“ Anna said sharp but still lovely, “How often do you want me to tell you that you should call me Anna?“

Matt smiled. Then Anna grabbed a plate next to her with cookies and offered each a cookie. Thankfully, the friends accepted the offer, they were so hungry.

“When will the diner be served?“ Foggy asked chewing.

Anna took her oven-gloves and slapped Foggy's hand that was reaching out for another cookie.

“Franklin! The cookies aren't only for you! And don't be so forcing! Diner will be served at 7p.m. like every year. But please go meet your family now, they are waiting for you.“

Foggy made a grimace thinking about his big family. But then he leaded his friends into the full living room.

“Franklin!“ The voice of an elderly woman sounded through the room and suddenly everyone was quiet, but then the volume increased insanely.

Immediately the friends were surrounded by many of Foggy's relatives who gave hugs and kisses and shook their hands.

Most of Foggy's aunts and uncles didn't know Marci and Karen yet, so they were fixed on them, but many of the others were focusing on Foggy and Matt.

The four friends formed a square, each with the back to the middle. And Karen and Matt were holding hands, even though they stood on opposite sides.

As more and more people surrounded them and spoke to them, Karen felt the tension in Matt increasing. His hold tightened and his fingers embraced hers closely. By the time Karen had learned a lot about Matt, she knew him almost as good as Foggy did, and so she knew he was having a rough time according to the high volume and the many different voices in this room. She was about to do something, she didn't know what, as suddenly Matt's grip loosened a little.

She turned around and saw Foggy plugging ear plugs in Matt's ears. After all, Foggy still knew Matt better than she did. This was so cute that she would refuse to tease them because of this hilarious view of a man putting ear plugs into another man's ears.

After a couple of minutes the big welcoming was over and the friends could settle down. It was about 6:30p.m., Christmas music was playing in the background and snow fell outside.

It was as beautiful as it is in every Christmas family movie. The entire Nelson tribe, except from Foggy's mom and sister who were in the kitchen, sat together and talked about the past year. Some of Foggy's youngest cousins and his nephews and nieces sat on the floor and played games.

“Come play with us, Foggy!“ the voice of a little boy filled the friends ears.

David, Foggy's eleven year old cousin, sat with his younger brother Lucas and his cousin Riley in front of a board game and waved to Foggy and his friends.

Foggy sighed and got up. He pulled Marci with himself and Matt and Karen followed, too.

The four adults sat down to the three children when suddenly Foggy's four year old nephew Dawson came and placed himself on Matt's lap.

“Haha, who's this? Michael?“ Matt asked under laughter.

“It's Dawson,“ Foggy said, “They all grew so much, you wouldn't recognize them anymore.“

“Foggy!“ Lucas cried out, “You're here to play this game, not to chat with Matty! You see him every day, but we don't see you guys often!“

“Alright, alright!“ Foggy said loudly, “What's this game about?“

“All of us get five cards,“ said David as he handed everyone a bunch of cards, “There are different symbols on the cards. A number means you can move your figure this many steps.“ He indicated to the board with the small figures on it. “This“, he showed a card, “means you can switch you figure with another. With this card you can step behind the next and with this you go out of your house.“ Slowly he showed all of this cards to his audience.

“Youngest starts, that's me!“ Lucas cheered.

“No, no, wait!“ Foggy stopped the six year old, “What about Matt? He can't read the symbols.“

“Its okay, Foggy. I will sit here and listen to you guys.“

“No, that's unfair. 'M sorry Matty, I didn't think about it.“ David apologized politely.

“No, serious. Dawson and I are gonna watch you guys, right Dawson?“ the little boy nodded eagerly.

“Ok, let's get started,“ Marci said.

They played the game for the upcoming twenty minutes as Foggy's mom and sister started to bring all the food into the dining room.

“Diner!“ Foggy's mom shouted in time at 7p.m. and the entire tribe moved to the table.

The old wooden table was filled with many bowls of salads, plates of different meats, filled eggs and peppers, potatoes, rice and pasta, vegetables, corn and bread. Twenty people took a seat around the big table and the eight children sat down on a smaller table beside the big table.

“Matty, what do you want?“ Foggy asked in routine.

“I make him a plate. I tried some new recipes this year.“ Anna interrupted them, “Marci, Karen, you should try the potatoes and the steak. You both are so thin.“

Marci and Karen smiled at each other as Foggy cried out, “Mom! Don't you need to take care of something else than us?“

“Franklin, don't be so childish,“ the elder woman said, “I'm just friendly.“ with this words she placed the plate in front of Matt, touched his hand and left.

“Franklin, you're rude.“ Karen teased her friend.

“Haha. Very funny.“ Foggy rolled his eyes, “Are you fine, guys? Do you need something else?“

Matt chewed on a piece of bread and shook his head, while the girls still tried to figure out what to eat. The mass of food was confusing.

“When will you come with a little one, Franklin?“ Foggy's aunt Jeanie asked suddenly.

Foggy coughed in shock as he turned to the grey haired lady.

“Uhm,“ he hesitated, “I don't think Marci and I are ready for a baby right now.“

Marci's eyes widened at the mentioning of her name. But then she nodded eagerly and said, “Yes. I just got a promotion and I think I want to work at least a few years in my job before I give up on my career.“

“But you don't need to quit your job,“ Matt said. 

His face kind, even though his sightless eyes were covered by the sunglasses he always wore in community, “I don't want Karen to quit when we will have a baby.“

As he spoke this words, Karen almost spit her drink out. She placed the glass hastily on the table and turned to Matt.

“When we will have a baby?“ She said sharp, “Why don't I have a say in this?“

“What?“ Matt said confused, “Don't you want to have children?“

Karen's face flushed and she struggled finding the right words, “I think so. But... Not now. Or any time soon.“

Instead of letting it go, Matt interrogated Karen more, “Is it because of me? Don't you want to have kids with me?“

Karen's eyes narrowed and she seemed to be very angry now, “No. I just don't think we're ready to have a baby. Our jobs, the office. We're back together only for a couple of months.“

Matt turned away from Karen back to the table in the direction of his friends and at least six of Foggy's family members who were listening to their discussion all the time.

“So she is not ready.“ he said provocatively.

Karen sighed and payed attention to her meal again.

“Marci, dear,“ Anna said now to stop the two lovebirds fighting, “but you're 31 already, right? If you wait much longer, you'll be too old to have a baby.“

“Mom!“ Foggy cried out.

“Franklin, I'm just saying this. I don't want the both of you to be disappointed when you can't have a baby anymore. I got your sister Candace when I was only 22 years old. And it was wonderful to be a young mother.“

“Karen is already 29. She's too old to be a young mother then.“ Matt said this with an innocent face.

Karen pitied herself for Matt's blindness in this moment, because she looked at him in the most cruel way someone could.

“And you couldn't be a young father, mister turns-thirty-next-month.“ Marci said to backup her new friend.

Matt was quiet now. He knew he had lost this fight and he didn't want to start a war.

After the dinner, all people went to the living room to follow a Nelson Christmas tradition: watching Charles Dicken's a Christmas Carol.

As always, Matt would just sit there and listen to the sound of the TV. He had read the story once, so he knew what it was about, but still, watching a movie for 1.5 hours wasn't his favorite thing. 

He sat down on the floor between Karen and Foggy. The coach was reserved for the older ones and all young people had to sit on the floor. He grabbed for Karen's hand, but she pulled it away.

“I'm sorry,“ Matt whispered as the theme song sounded through the well decorated living room, “didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable or humiliate you. I'm really sorry for being such a jerk.“

Karen smiled at Matt, even though he couldn't see it, she knew that he knew she was smiling. Then she grabbed his hand, stood up and took him with her.

As they had left the living room, Matt stopped.

“Where are you taking me?“ he asked.

“You're going to get me pregnant now, Murdock.“ she said when she started to kiss his neck.

Before Matt could stop her or follow her, he didn't knew what to do next, Foggy entered the hall.

“What are you guys doing? The movie has just started.“

Matt turned to Foggy and raised his eyebrows, “I don't think I'm the best watcher. And this one here,“ he indicated to a giggling Karen, “had a little to much wine.“

“But it's our tradition! Matthew, you wouldn't break with our tradition, would you?“

“Of course not, buddy. But I think we have to talk something through before we can watch a movie, right Karen?“

“No, no! I want to watch the movie!“

It was just this moment when Matt realized how many too much wine Karen had. She smelled like wine, of course. And she was a little bit happier than usual. But she couldn't have drunk so much, could she? Obviously she did. Now it was up to Matt to take care of Karen.

The three friends went back to the living room and sat down again. They had only missed a few minutes of the movie.

The people sat together and watched the movie quietly. Just sometimes someone laughed or Foggy whispered to Matt what had just happened; they had started this tradition years ago, too, when Matt was at the Nelson's for Christmas for the first time. Even though he knew exactly what would happen next, he enyojed Foggy's comments.

As they were halfway through the movie, Karen fell asleep on Matt's shoulder and was sobbing then. 

When the movie was over, it was almost 10p.m., it got louder in the room again and Karen woke up.

“It's bedtime for the little kids now,“ Anna said, “I made up Candace's room for Ruthie and Riley. All the boys will be in the basement.“

As usual, the kids would stay at the house of Foggy's parents and Foggy, his younger brother Theo and his friends would, too. The adults would sleep in a hotel near the house.

“What are you guys up to?“ Foggy's cousin Aiden asks the friends after most of the adults left and the parents were busy bringing their children to bed.

The four friends sat with Theo on the coach and were discussing if they could understand Scrooge or not, as three boys entered the room, all dressed in pyjamas.

“Hey hey, little dudes, why are you up? Don't my mom told you to go to bed?“ Foggy said almost strictly.

The youngest of the boys, David, threw himself on the coach next to the friends.

“We're not this little anymore, Foggy. We can stay up a little longer.“

Theo and Foggy laughed sarcastically.

“No no, boys. Go to bed. My mom will kill you otherwise.“

“We want to talk with you,“ the second boy said then, “About Christmas.“

The friends shared curious glances. Suddenly Marci spoke, “Santa Clause is not real. If that's what you wanted to now.“

“We know this,“ David said annoyed, “I'm eleven. I'm in middle school. Believe it or not, a six grader that believes in Santa gets locked in the locker by an eight grader.“

Matt chuckled. He never was one of the poor kids that was locked and he never locked other kids, but he knew the stories from Foggy who was locked several times.

“This amuses you, Murdock, huh?“ Foggy asked as if he knew what Matt had just thought.

“Come to the point,“ Theo interjected the friends and looked at his younger cousins now.

“We know where the gifts are hidden.“ Aiden said.

The five adults just looked confused at each other, before Marci spoke again, a little bit rudely, as usual, “Why should we care?“

The other ones nodded.

The youngest boy sighed and got up from the coach. Aiden placed his hands on the shoulders of the smaller kids and they turned around. While they walked away, Jake, the middle boy said: “they used to be fun. Now they're just boring adults.“

Foggy chuckled, but Matt raised his eyebrows in concern.

“Maybe they're right,“ he said then, “in the first years I was here, we used to waste so much time with the kids. And we searched for the gifts. We never found them.“

“You're older now,“ Karen tried to soothe her boyfriend, “they won't be mad tomorrow.“

But Foggy and Theo were worried, too.

“Maybe we should help them searching for the gifts.“ Theo said quietly.

They shared a view, which Matt didn't saw but knew was shared, and got up. Together they went to the basement.

“Hey kiddos,“ Theo said as they entered the room, “We wanted to apologize.“

“Where do you think are the gifts? We'll help you find 'em,“ Foggy said then.

Immediately, the eyes of the three boys started shining and they jumped up from their mattresses.

“The gifts are with Santa“, a quiet voice suddenly sounded through the darkness that was filling the room.

“Shh, Luke, sleep,“ David told his little brother, but it was too late. All the younger boys in the room were already woke by the friends.

“Foggy, what you're doin' here?“ little Dawson asked sleepy.

“We're just here to say goodnight,“ Karen said immediately.

They actually said goodnight and left, but took the older boys with them.

“So what's the plan?“ Marci asked.

Aiden spoke now, “My mom left earlier to get ice cream. But when she left, she didn't take her wallet with her, so Jake and I, we chased her. She went to the car and got a big duffle bag from the trunk. She brought it into aunt Anna's and uncle Ed's bed room.“

All of the friends were surprised by this explanation, but Marci wasn't as convinced as the boys were, “And why do you think that gifts were in the duffle bag? It could be anything!“

“You also forget that she took aunt Louise and Ricky and Luke with her then and they actually brought ice cream home. She didn't lie.“ Foggy said as he narrowed his eyes.

“But she told nobody about this bag!“ Jake whined, “It must be the gifts!“

Theo sighed, “Well, we could just check the bag.“

The others agreed and then the five adults and three kids left the basement and walked quietly upstairs to the bedroom of Foggy's parents.

“We can't just go in there,“ Karen said as they reached the door at the end of the hallway.

“There's no one in,“ Matt said then.

Marci, Theo and the boys eyed him mistristful, “how could you know?“ David asked then.

“Uhm...“ Matt hesitated and turned to Karen next to him in need of an explanation, “well,“ he began, “first, it's absolutely quiet. And second, Foggy's parents never go to bed this early. It's not even midnight and I'm sure, Anna is still cleaning up while Ed's drinking his beer.“

“Sounds like my dad,“ Theo said with an amused grin and obviously this explanation worked and Matt didn't need to tell everybody that he heard their heartbeats on the porch and smelled the cigarette Ed was smoking.

As they entered, they tried to be as quiet as possible, but the light was off and so Foggy stumbled into a drawer next to the door.

“Shit!“ he whispered: “since when do they own this drawer?“

Matt chuckled silently while the others just kept walking inside. As Foggy got up, he finally turned the light on.

“There,“ he said: “There it is.“

Aiden was first to walk up to the queen sized double bed where the huge brown bag laid on. He grabbed for it's shutter but stop then.

“I,“ he said hesitating: “I don't want to open it. I don't want to know what we get before actual christmas. It's- it's just not right. And we won't be as happy as we were if we'd just get the gifts the ordinary way- on real christmas.“

Aiden turned to his fellow gift-hunters and saw their understanding faces. Some of them nodded and little David almost started to cry.

“We almost destroyed our own christmas!“ he whined then, but was ignored by everyone.

They left the room again, Foggy turned the light before shutting the door. The little boys left for the basement after they all said their goodnights and the adults decided to go to bed, too.

Theo disappeared in his own bedroom, Foggy and Marci took Foggy's old room and Matt and Karen would sleep under the roof were Foggy's sister Candaces room used to be before she moved out.

“I'm sorry for today,“ Matt said as he finally laid down next to Karen on Candace's old double bed: “I didn't mean to start a fight with so many people around us. You don't need to give birth all too soon. Right now, I enjoy being only with you and I don't plan on giving up our evenings at Josie's for now.“

“Matt,“ Karen said quietly as she buried her face in his neck and took in his lovely scent: “I want to have your baby. I want us to be a family.“

His breathing was shallow, he almost stopped breathing when she said this.

“Are you alright?“ she asked then: “isn't this what you wanted?“

“I want to have a baby with you, Karen,“ he said and tightened his grip around her.

They fell asleep soon after, but Matt couldn't sleep properly. He would wake up every few minutes and would think about having a baby with Karen. What would it be? What would the baby look like? Would he be a good father?

The next morning began to early when little Dawson climbed up the ladder to wake Karen and Matt at only 7a.m..

He jumped on the bed and made Karen jump, Matt was already awake since he had started climbing the ladder.

“Dawson!“ Karen cried out as she finally breathed normal again: “where is your aunt Anna? Your brother?“

Dawson shook his head eagerly: “I don't know! Aunt Anni said to wake you!“

Matt, whose head still rested on the falt pillow, sat up straight now and pulled the little kid away from Karen. He put him on the floor next to the bed before he got up himself.

Still wearing his grey sweat-pants and his baggy t-shirt, he grabbed his red glasses on the nightstand and followed the four years old down the ladder into the hall where some of the other kids were, fighting.

Matt ignored the fight and let Dawson with the older boys before he navigated himself to Foggy's old room. He had been to the Nelson's place so often that no one would wonder how easily he could navigate around.

As he stood in front of Foggy's door, he knocked, even though he heard that Foggy and Marci were chatting.

“Yeah,“ Foggy answered, knowing that Matt was knocking.

Matt opened the door and entered. “Mornin',“ he said: “why is everyone up so early? Your mom made Dawson wake us.“

Foggy grinned full of excitement: “Today, my friend, we will fell a tree. Just you, me, Theo, my Dad and the boys.“

Matt's eyes widened behind the red glasses. “We will fell a tree?“ he asked disbelieving: “Aren't your parents usually buying one?“

“My Dad has some kind of... Midlife crisis,“ Foggy explained: “Last month he had some problems with his back caused by his age.. Now he wants to prove that he is still fit by felling a christmas tree himself. My mom knows he isn't fit so she forces us to join him in this little adventure. She also called it “a quality time for a man and his sons and nephews“.“

Matt made a grimace: “what am I doing in this? I'm not even a relative of him anyway..“

“Nope, but you have been eating our food for the last ten years in excitement.“ Foggy deadpanned.

“I'm blind!“ Matt whined.

“Try to play this card at my mom, buddy, she will definitely let you stay here.“ Foggy said. Both of them know it was a lie.

A little later, Matt, Foggy, the girls and all the children gathered around the big table in the dining hall, while Anna brought all of them plates of pancakes and fruits and a hot chocolate.

She then sat down between Foggy and Theo, right across from Matt, who was enjoying his food in peace before Foggy destroyed everything.

“You know what, mom, Matt thinks he can't come with us felling the tree. He thinks it would be too dangerous for him because he could trip over something or cut himself with the saw. He'd rather stay with you girls to bake some cookies.“

Matt threw Foggy a pissed face, but Karen broke into laughter.

Anna's eyes narrowed and she seemed a little disappointed. “No, Matthew, you can go with them. Franklin will lead you and he will take care of your safety, won't you, Franklin?“ she turned to her son: “You can't help us baking, though. We will decorate the cookies with glaze and sprinkles.“

Matt smiled politely at the elder woman: “Yes, Mrs. Nelson, you're right. What was I thinking?“

He looked at Foggy in annoyance and could hear him crack then.

After the breakfast, the men and boys put on their winter coats and boots and headed to the cars. Foggy's father Ed drove the old family van with the little boys in it, while Foggy, Theo and Matt took the car of Foggy's mom.

About twenty minutes later they arrived at the tree nursery where they would fell their Christmas tree.

While all of the others left to find a nice tree, Foggy and Matt dawdled. They walked slower to get some distance between the others.

“I don't want to be here,“ Foggy whined: “I'm freezing. And my dad don't want us here, too.“

“What are you thinking, Foggy? Do you think I want to be here? The snow dulls my hearing and it's so cold, I can't smell a thing,“ Matt said annoyed.

So far, Matt had only walked with his cane in the right hand, but now Foggy offered him his elbow which Matt took thankfully.

“What do you think are the girls doing right now?“ Matt asked then.

“Drinking hot chocolate with cream and marshmallows in front of the stack while wearing warm socks,“ Foggy said with a grin and Matt had to smile, too.

Then, Matt turned serious again: “I think this time the thing between Karen and me will work out. I have a good feeling. She seems to enjoy your family, too.“

“I'm happy for ya, man. You both really fit together. Marci and I are happy, too,“ Foggy told his best friend then: “I will propose to her on christmas.“

Suddenly, Matt stopped. He raised his eyebrows before he spoke up: “Foggy, you didn't tell me! Congratulations, my friend!“

Foggy pulled Matt with him carefully and smiled brightly: “I know, there, I don't know, there was just not the right moment to tell you. We had so much work recently and Karen was always around... I just didn't know how to tell you. I know, the both of you don't like her very much.“

“Are you kidding? What does that matter when you like her! And we're getting warm with her. She's actually pretty cool.“

“Matt,“ now Foggy stopped and hesitated: “I want to tell her.“

Matt turned in the direction of his friend: “Tell her what?“

“Daredevil.“

Matt raised his eyebrows in shock. “No you can't. We can't risk that, too.“

“Matt, I know you only want to protect us, but Marci is a part of me now. Everything I have or am, she should have, too. Including secrets.“

Matt frowned and started to walk again then. “When I think about it... It would be pretty much okay for me, if I could just walk around normally when she's around and don't have to pretend being the blind guy.“

“Matt, you are the blind guy.“ Foggy deadpanned, earning a frown from Matt.

“You know what I mean.“

Foggy knew well, but he didn't like it.

“How will you do it?“ Matt asked curiously, meaning the proposal.

“I bought a ring,“ Foggy smiled: “And I will give it to her under the christmas tree after everyone opened their presents. I won't humiliate her 'cause she said she would never refuse if I'd ask her in a romantic way.“

“So the tree has to be pretty damn great, too?“ Matt asked grinning widely and they walked away, looking for the perfect christmas tree.

As they returned later at Foggy's parent's house, everyone still had all fingers and no one died, which was a success in Foggy point of view.

He and Matt walked up to Karen and Marci who sat together in Foggy's bedroom and where chatting.

“Here we are!“ Foggy announced themselves loudly with a bright grin.

“You got all Fingers?“ Karen asked Matt teasingly as she walked up to him to pull him into a hug.

“Look,“ he showed her his hands: “Foggy took good care of me. Only my nose froze to death.“

Right at this moment, Anna entered the room. She looked stressed, but happy overall.

“Hey, kids, you want to help me with the christmas cards? I still have to write some and have to bring them to the houses of our friends and neighbors. We ain't got much time 'til the others return.“

'The others' were Foggy's adult relatives who lived in a hotel at the moment, but would come home to Foggy's family for diner every night during the holidays.

“ 'course, Mom. Just give us a minute,“ Foggy declared.

Anna left and Foggy looked at the group of his friends looking at him with raised eyebrows.

“What?“ he asked defensively: “She's my mom and she makes our food at the moment, so we better be nice!“

Matt, Karen, Foggy and Marci gathered at the big table where Anna and Foggy's ten and eight years old nieces sat. They were already decorating blanco cards and writing kind texts in them.

“What can we do?“ Karen asked in a way as if she had waited for this her entire life. She either was a good actor, or just a big fan of art crafts, Matt thought as he heard the excitement in her voice.

“You can take these white papers and fold them to cards. Then you take these stickers,“ she showed everything she announced: “and put them onto the top. Gently, Franklin,“ she turned to Foggy as she pronounced the last sentence warning: “Last, you write 'Merry Christmas and a happy new year from the Nelson's' in it and put our Christmas photo from last year into it, too. Put it into an envelope and write one of the names from this list on it. Check up every name you wrote, we don't need to waste envelopes.“

The friends listened carefully as the girls were already producing cards.

Foggy, Karen and Marci started making cards, too, while Matt sat beside them. His enhanced senses wouldn't help him here.

“Matthew,“ Anna suddenly spoke up: “You won't get cookies and diner for doing nothing!“

“Mom!“ Foggy whined: “Let this poor boy alone, he can't make your cards.“

Matt smiled awkwardly, but Anna had a better idea.

“Take these,“ she unloaded a bunch of paper sheets on his hands which were laying on the table: “Fold them up. You know how it works, they're just bare sheets, you can't do anything wrong as long as you put edge on edge.“

First, Matt hesitated. Then, Karen, who sat right beside him, took his hands carefully in hers and made the movement of folding the cards. Together, they folded about four cards until Matt felt safe doing it alone.

Foggy, well knowing how skilled Matt was, was sometimes surprised what Matt would do, only to get attention from beautiful girls. Though, he knew how insecure Matt could sometimes be. He'd never show it to a client or a witness, but sometimes, being blind could actually mess with Matt Murdock. Foggy enjoyed it, it made him feel less like the stupid sidekick of a freaking superhero.

Matt finished folding the cards, the others were still working on the stickers and the texts.

“Come here, Matty,“ Foggy said then, taking his friends hands in his: “Feel this?“ He touched the stickers with Matt's sensitive tips. “They all look the same. Take one of each sheet and put them anywhere on the cards.“

Matt frowned, the different shapes told him that not all stickers looked the same and he somehow had the feeling that putting them anywhere on the card wasn't what Anna expected from her helpers, but what could he do? He couldn't do better than how Foggy instructed him to do.

As all cards where decorated, most of them were pretty, some of them had Santas standing on their heads on them, Anna told them again what to write in each card.

Again, Matt hesitated.

“Matt, you can write. Just do it.“ Karen said while mustering her boyfriend intensely.

“No!“ Foggy suddenly cried out: “Don't let Matt write! He's got such a bad handwriting! If anybody's supposed to read it, don't. let. Matt. write.“

Matt smirked: “He's right, best I can do is first grader. Just not used to it.“

“Show me!“ Karen instructed while putting pen and paper into Matt's hands.

He sighed, but started feeling the pen and paper.

He wrote down 'Matt Murdock' very slowly, but his handwriting was so bad that it looked more like 'Maff Mvroldk'.

Karen, Marci and Foggy watched him doing so, which made Matt feel very uncomfortable.

“Wow,“ Marci let out then: “This is worse than I thought.“

“See?“ Matt asked Karen, but his voice wasn't joking anymore. She hit a nerve.

“I can't help you with this. So I'll go to our room. Take a nap, last night was long.“

“Marci!“ Foggy said sharply after Matt left the room, we'll knowing that he could still hear them talking: “What was this for? Why so offensive?“

“I'm not offensive!“ Marci shot back: “I'm just honest. He said himself that his handwriting was terrible.“

Karen sighed and rolled her eyes. “Yes, he did. But making blind jokes is only up to Matt and Foggy. Every other person needs to be sensitive about it.“

“Why? What's the matter if Foggy or I say so?“

“I'm not talking serious, Marci,“ Foggy said, calmly now: “And I never insulted Matt or made fun of him. I also never told him that something he really tried to do well was shit.“

Marci only frowned at this explaination, so Foggy continued: “Remember that time in college when we had to give this horrible presentation about liability insurance? Listen, I still don't know what to write about it and to give a speech--I had no idea what to say! But you, you prepared such a great presentation that was long, but not too long, and with such good examples. But then Professor Turner only said that 'at least you tried, but it is so forced'. Remember this?“ She nodded, so Foggy continued: “You worked really hard for this, you spent your entire week and you tried just to impress our prefessor and not to make a fool out of you. That it didn't work made you crazy- I rember this! See, Matt might not have spent a week to write this two words, but he still tried hard. He never really writes--I'm not even sure if he still knows all letters. And all he wanted was to listen to us saying that it was okay. He knows that we're lying and he wouldn't write any card. It's to hard for him, anyway. But we shouldn't be the ones limiting him, he's limited enough, even though Matt might be the most capable blind guy in the world.“

Karen smiled at this as she rembered all the times that Matt impressed her- when she realized that he was Daredevil for sure, but also when he just knew what Foggy was writing on the napkin. Or every time he caught a bottle of beer that Foggy threw at him. He impressed her so often, sometimes she would forget about his blindness, even though they lived together and she saw him everyday struggling with things like reading the newspaper. What he could do mattered more than what he couldn't.

Marci seemed to realize this now, too.

“Your'e right, Foggy Bear, I'm gonna say sorry to Matt now.“

She left the room and only now Foggy realized that not only Marci and Karen, and Matt for sure, were listening, but also his mom and nieces heard every word.

“Your a good friend, Franklin,“ his mom said with proudness in her voice: “and one day, you'll be a good husband and father.“

Foggy sighed. One day.

“Matt?“ Marci asked as she knocked on the floor around the latter she climbed up to get to the room under the roof where Matt and Karen slept.

He made a sound that meant 'yes', so she really got into the room.

He laid on the old bed, face upside down.

“Matt... I... I wanted to say sorry. I'm sorry about what I just said. I shouldn't have said it... I'm... I'm just not used to be talking to a blind guy... To you, especially. I know we had our difficulties in the past, but now I'm with Foggy and- I want to apologize for every time I was unfriendly and arrogant.“

He turned to her, only now she saw that he wasn't wearing his red glasses. His eyes fixed a point far behind her, but they still conveyed trust and forgiveness.

“I have to apologize, too,“ Matt said: “And you didn't really hurt me... I'm just a bit sensitive today because... Because... I have to tell you something, Marci. Please sit down.“

She did so as she saw how serious his face was.

“I,“ Matt started hesitantly: “I don't know where to start... Uhm, okay, well... I'm blind, apparently, but I'm not blind blind... I'm not blind for everything. My other senses are just... Very good. I can hear... Very good. I can hear every word Foggy is saying right now in the dining room. And I can smell the cookies in the neighbor's house burning. I- I can hear your heart rate increase while I tell you this and I can taste your sweat in the air. I also know that your shaking your head now slowly... It's the air shifting... And you blushed when I mentioned your sweat. I know that you ate garlic bread two days ago and that you used Karen's shampoo this morning.“

Silence.

“Marci,“ Matt said then: “I am Daredevil. I told Foggy not to tell you this so far. But we both agree that you should know it. You deserve to know it.“

Silence.

“I'll leave you with this, now. If you've got some questions later, I'll be in the backyard getting some fresh air. I'm sorry that we lied to you, but could you please not tell anyone?“

Without waiting for an answer, he knew he wouldn't get one right now, he left the room.

Marci still sat on the bed, disbelief written all over her face. She didn't know what she felt- anger? disappointment? excitement? How could Matt Murdock be Daredevil! He was blind, wasn't he? How could he know all these things? Was he just a liar, an imposter? Why did he tell her this, was he scared to be caught by her one day? Or was he only trying to be friends with her and trusted her? Why?

Marci sat on the bed for almost an hour and didn't move a bit.

Meanwhile, Matt went to Foggy and Karen and told them. He asked them to let her alone, though.

“Matty, you just changed everything.“ Foggy sighed as the three friends sat together on the porch in the cold air and talked about everything.

“I should have told her.“

“No, it was my turn,“ Matt said: “She apologized for everything in the past, so I had to tell her or I would lie to her once again. I don't want to lie anymore. I want to be friends with Marci Stahl... Never thought that I would say this, but now...“

Foggy threw Matt a warning face.

“What's now?“ Karen asked matter of factly.

“Now...,“ Foggy began: “I will aks her to marry me.“

Karen jumped up. “What? Foggy, that's awesome! Congratulations!“

“She didn't say yes, yet.“

“She will! Oh, Foggy, I'm so happy for you!“

Later this night, after all of Foggy's adult relatives left again, Matt and Karen went to their bed room and snuggled in their bed.

“She didn't talk to you again, did she?“ Karen asked curiously while she placed her head on Matt's chest to listen to his heart beat.

Matt only made a noise that meant 'no'.

While they laid there, together, Marci and Foggy went to Foggy's room and had the talk Foggy feared since he found out a couple of years ago.

Foggy said down on his bed while Marci walked up and down through the room.

“I just don't get why no one told me.. I mean, am I so mistrustful? Foggy, we went hiking together and- I didn't know! Is Matt even blind?“

She seamed more confused and disappointed than angry.

“He is“, Foggy said calmly: “The accident, the orphanage- everything's true, believe me. Matt was blinded as a nine year old, but right after the accident, he- he developed something... His senses... They got better. Better than anyone of us can imagine. He's not superman, though, he's still blind. Colors, pictures, letters, TV- he can't see this! And he is still a little insecure at new places. Then the snow... Rain... It dulls his hearing and he's using his hearing a lot to get around. He can't see, but he's capable of other things... If there's no snow or heavy rain, he can hear very good. He can hear our heart beats now and what we're saying. But only if he focuses on us, he's probably not listening right now. And then the boxing thing... You know his dad was a boxer, right? Well, he, and later that old blind guy named stick, who I still don't really get who he is, taught him to fight and to- jump and so. Matt's just very passionated about fighting, but sighted people could fight the same. The only difference is that Matt doesn't use his eyes to defense himself and to aim punches, but his hearing and air shifting.“

Marci said nothing at first, but then she raised her voice again: “But why? Why is he doing this?“

Foggy sighed: “I don't know, actually... It's just Matt being Matt. His hearing allows him to hear all the ambulances and the screaming people in the streets who are victims of robbery and such. He can't just ignore them, he's got a good soul. I think I couldn't ignore them, too... And if I could fight...“

“But why is he not telling everyone? Like the Avengers? Everyone loves them!“

“Except from the government... And also, Matt is very shy when it comes to this... things. He doesn't want to be honored, he just wants to help poor people. You know, he wants Pro Bono cases, too.“

Foggy rolled his eyes at this and chuckled lightly. Marci had to smile, too. Maybe she would understand it, Foggy thought, and she wouldn't tell anyone.

The next day, Matt woke up with a still sleeping Karen wrapped around his body. He pushed her carefully away and got up very silently. With his sweatpants and baggy shirt and without the glasses, he left the room under the roof and climbed down the ladder. Only when he arrived in the hall, he realized that it must have been very early, since he heard all of them sleeping. But there was one heart beat missing. Matt couldn't tell whose heart beat it was, he didn't know all of them enough, he could only tell that Foggy was still here sleeping. But he sounded so alone in his room...

Matt got down the stairs as he heart someone in the kitchen. Marci, he recognized her breathing. At first, he hesitated walking into the kitchen, but then he did.

“Hey“, he said carefully as he touched the doorway to feel his way inside the room.

Marci turned around suddenly, obviously she didn't hear him. “Hey.“

“Can't sleep? It must be very early.“

She nodded slightly: “Yeah, it's not even 5a.m..“ Her voice was nice, Matt noticed.

He got two glasses out of a cupboard and placed them in front of Marci, who was sitting at the counter, before he filled them with water. He placed his index at the glasses so that he wouldn't spill the water. Marci watched him doing so.

“You know how to do this,“ she said as she took one of the glasses, her voice was still friendly, but also very calm.

“I've been blind for more than twenty years,“ he said with a small grin: “Meanwhile, I should be able to get a drink."

“You are able,“ Marci said then. Only now, she looked up at Matt. His hair was messy and his empty eyes fixed at a point far behind her. He was blind, she knew this.

“You aren't wearing your glasses.“ she said monotonously.

Matt smiled as his eyes rolled to the ceiling, still not focusing. “No, I'm not. I thought if we have this talk, you should see the truth.“

“Well, it's a little dark in here. But I guess this doesn't matter to you, so I'll go switch the lights on.“ She got up and only now Matt realized that it was dark in here, he didn't notice the missing light buzzing.

Then it appeared. And Marci sat down again to Matt's relief.

“So you belive me that I'm blind?“

“What are you looking at?“ she asked instead of answering.

He frowned: “I'm not looking at anything. I can't.“

“I know.“

“How'd you know that? I could be lying.“

“Besides, no one is so passionated about a lie to learn how to read dots... You're eyes are not fixing. They're actually not even pointing in the same direction. But you know this, otherwise you wouldn't wear this glasses all the time, or, and this is way more important, you would be wearing them right now. But you wanted me to see that you're not lying.“

Matt smiled and he could hear that Marci chuckled, too.

“So you're not mad at me?“

“Not really. But never lie to me again, Murdock. We have to be honest if we want to be friends, right? For Foggy.“

“Right.“

At 1p.m., Anna called everyone for lunch. Matt took a seat between Karen and Foggy, who sat right beside Marci. They hadn't told Foggy and Karen about their little talk earlier this day, but this was okay. For Foggy it didn't matter anyways as long as they could arrange themselves with this situation. Both of them meant so much to him.

While Anna placed a plate with delicious smelling lasagna in front of Matt, they somehow ended up talking about their work while the children chatted about some video game.

“I wish I wouldn't work in such a big firm,“ Marci suddenly said, more or less by the way, but she earned sudden silence and confused looks by every adult person in the room.

“I thought you love your work?“ Foggy's Dad Ed was the first to get his voice back.

Marci shrugged. “It's not that I hate it, but... You guys,“ she looked at Foggy, Matt and Karen: “seem to have more fun. You're among your friends everyday and your work really helps people. I barely even see my clients, only their lawyers, and most of my colleagues are egoistic and arrogant people.“

“Oh, Marci,“ Matt was the second to find his voice as he chuckled: “I never expected you to say this! Never!“

Foggy bursted out laughing at this, too, accompanied by Karen and his parents, in a way more reluctant way.

“You should be working with us.“ Karen suddenly said with a half grin, not realizing yet what her words meant. Everyone fell quiet again.

“Are you serious?“ Marci asked carefully, not willing to risk a negative reply.

Foggy immediately stuffed his mouth with food, gaining strict looks by his parents and laughter by Matt, who gained a strict face himself then, no need to say that he didn't see it and kept laughing.

While Foggy fought with pasta and meat and Matt coughed his laugher, Karen nodded seriously and replied. “Yeah, you definitely should. We can need every helping hand and I heard you're pretty good.“

Marci blushed at this and looked at Foggy then who just swallowed. “You know that I love you, babe, and I'd love to work with you, but you should think about it. L and Z won't take you back after you left to work for Nelson, Murdock and Page.“

“It would be Nelson, Murdock, Stahl and Page, though.“ Karen said absolutely serious.

Matt finally stopped laughing like a complete idiot and directed his face at Marci. “Yeah, Marci, it would be a pleasure for us to have you as our associate. But it should be Page, Murdock, Stahl and Nelson then.“ He turned his face at Foggy who just smiled.

“We had this already, don't we?“ Foggy said then with a small grin: “But no matter what order, you'll work with us.“

In the late afternoon, the four friends were chatting in the living room with Foggy's brother Theo and his sister Candace, who just arrived with her husband at the family's home. Candace was the only one married and having children and so she wasn't as childish as her younger brothers and their friends, but she was still Foggy's sister and so she had the right to be a part of their chats. But somehow her presence caused way more serious topics and they talked about having children again. This topic was still very sensitive for Matt and Karen who had just decided to try to make a baby as soon as they return home, but didn't want to talk about it with their friends yet.

So Matt was very relieved as Aiden, Jake and David showed up and asked Foggy, Matt and Theo to come with them. Immediately the guys followed the boys into the basement, leaving the women alone.

“We got this new video game,“ Jake said. He stood in front of the coach in the basement, where the three men sat with seven children and Foggy's twenty year old cousin Rick in between. Actually, everyone older than fourteen years old had a kid sitting on their lap, including Matt who wasn't related to any of this kids. Dawson, who was with his four years the youngest, climbed up on his lap again. Jake continued: “It's like car racing, so even the little children can play it. We got eight game controllers, so we can play it with eight people.“

“But we are 11 people,“ Rick said facing the group.

“What, why do we even have eight controllers? We never owned any video games.“ Theo said, pointing at him and Foggy.

“Davy, Luke and I got four and Aiden and Jake got four, but you can plug all in one console.“ Rick explained.

“What if only the boys play and Ruthie and Riley leave with little Dawson?“ David asked then and immediately the girls and Dawson started complaining.

Jake had started giving all of the older boys and men controllers and Matt handed his Ruthie, who he knew sat beside him. “You share it with your sister, okay?“ She nodded eagerly and Matt felt the figure of Riley moving down from Foggy's lap on his other side.

“No, Matt, not the girls!“ David complained.

“Hey, Jerk,“ Rick spoke to his little brother: “If Matt, the girls and Dawson don't play with us, we're only seven. So just keep your mouth shut and let the girls share the controller.“

Matt chuckled as he heard David muttering.

“But I want to play, too!“ Dawson cried out.

“Come to me, Dawson, you can have my controller.“ Foggy handed the four year old the device.

Foggy and Matt both got up and moved towards the stairs.

“No, Foggy and Matt, don't leave!“

They turned to the kids watching them as Matt raised his voice: “You know, Jake, it's not very interesting for me to listen to you guys play video games, so Foggy and I will go up to Marci and Karen, alright?“

“You never play with us!“

Matt chuckled lightly: “This is not because we don't like you, but because I can't play the games you want to play, I'm sorry.“

“But what can you play?“ six years old Michael spoke now, innocently.

“Other games... I don't think you would like them, they're not for smaller children, you know?“

“What games, Matty?“ David forced.

Matt chuckled as Foggy deadpanned: “Such games we won't play with any of you. Games including alcohol.“

Theo, Rick and Aiden had to smile at this, while the younger children watched them suspiciously.

“Hey, Fogs, don't we got these cards?“ Theo asked suddenly.

“What cards?“ Riley and Ruthie asked synchronously.

Foggy seemed to understand: “Buddy, wait a sec, I'll be right back.“

He ran up the stairs, leaving Matt and the others behind.

“Mom?“ Foggy shouted as he reached the hall.

“In the kitchen,“ she shouted back and as he walked inside she added: “Franklin, what about looking for me instead of shouting my name?“

She was baking a pie with Marci and Karen for the Christmas Eve dinner which Foggy recognized as apple pie.

“Do we still have the cards?“

“Franklin, you must be more precise. What cards do you mean?“

“The cards Theo bought after Matt's first Christmas here.“

“Uh, yes, I'll go look for them, honey. Just wait here.“

Karen mustered Foggy. “What cards are you talking about?“

Foggy sat down next to them at the counter and placed an apple slice in his mouth. “After Matt's first Christmas here when Theo was only thirteen, he was so sad that he couldn't do anything with Matt. You know, Theo loved ball games and computer games and movies and, well, Matt didn't. So he went to this store that sells special items for people with disabilities and he bought a ball with a bell and some game cards in braille. You know, Matt doesn't need that bell-thing, but they still played soccer sometimes. I think we must have forgotten the cards cause we never played cards. But the boys are forcing Matt to play video games otherwise, so we really need this cards now.“

After Foggy's story received many 'ohs' and 'uhs' by the girls, Anna came back and handed Foggy the game card box which he took thankfully and left again.

“Guys, I got something!“ Foggy announced as he jumped down the stairs.

“What it is?“ The smaller children were so curious, but Foggy handed Matt the box.

He touched the lid with his tips as he recognized the braille letters.

Matt raised his head at Foggy and smiled before Michael jumped up from the coach and ran over to Matt.

“What is this?“ The six years old tried to get the box that Matt was still examining.

Matt opened the box carefully and got a card and handed it Michael.

“This are game cards!“ Michael told the others, then he turned back to Matt: “But there are the dots you can read on it.“

Matt smiled at the little boy before they sat down again.

“So, Matty, you know the rules?“

“I think I remember them.“

“You guys, everything's fine?“

“I don't know how to play cards.“ Luke said with his whiny voice as Rick pulled him on his lap. “Come, Luky, we'll play together.“

“And Dawson will help me, alright?“ Theo said as he grabbed the four years old.

They played cards for more than an hour. Matt couldn't describe this feeling. Even though, he was the only one to touch the cards on the table or to need someone to announce what laid there, he was equal to the others. He hadn't played any board or card games since his accident and he was just so happy to finally be able to do this very normal thing, one of the very few things his enhanced senses wouldn't help him with.

Suddenly, Ed showed up on the stairs. “Kids, the dinner is ready now, you can come up. And afterwards we will decorate the Christmas tree and open Christmas pyjamas.“

Everyone gathered around the big table and also Foggy's adult relatives were there again.

While Karen and Marci chatted with Foggy's oldest cousins Amber and Danielle, Foggy himself talked to his brother and brother-in-law about car racing, which never caught Matt's interest. Matt was busy talking to Foggy's Mom and aunts, who were always very interested in him. In Matt's first year at the Nelson's, he was only eighteen years old and had never celebrated a family Christmas. Jeanie, who was Ed's older sister, was the most interested in Matt's stories since she used to work at an orphanage and met several disabled children in her life. She asked Matt about his devices and how he dealt with being at such a big law school without proper help. From this Christmas on, she would always bring Matt books in braille like Harry Potter or a song of ice and fire because he couldn't watch it in TV, but he could read it. Now she sat across from him and told him that she brought him a lovely book again and that he'll get it tomorrow.

She was very careful, though, because Michael and Dawson, her grandsons, sat beside her and they still believed that Santa would bring the presents tonight.

After they've finished their meal, Foggy's mom and aunts cleaned up the table as the men gathered with the younger ones around the Christmas tree where Ed had already placed the many boxes of ornaments and lights.

The tree was big, maybe the biggest the Nelson's ever had, and it would be a pleasure to decorate it with everyone as it always was.

Foggy and Theo started handing everyone one piece of decoration, so that everyone could be part of it. Dawson, the youngest, started, followed by his brother Michael and cousin Lucas. They placed their ornaments at a very low point since they were so tiny and step by step the tree went from a normal green tree to a wonderful decorated Christmas tree. Beginning at the lowest points, the decoration seemed to grow as bigger the person was who placed the ornament.

Karen was the tenth and Matt the eleventh, so they walked up together and Matt touched the tree carefully to find a perfect spot. It was Foggy's turn after him and then his Couisin Danielle and then Marci.

After the tree was full of shiny colorful ornaments, Foggy and Theo helped their dad carry the boxes away, while the other guests sat down around the tree or on the coach. Matt and Karen sat close, holding hands.

When Anna returned, she and her three sisters-in-law carried tons of flat boxes which contained another Nelson family Christmas tradition, the pyjamas.

They handed everyone the box with their name on it and Matt heard the little children giggle in excitement.

Karen leaned closer to him: “What exactly is happening?“

Matt smiled softly as he replied. “It's a Nelson family tradition that every year on Christmas eve, everyone gets a new Christmas pyjama so that they can sleep in it.“

Karen watched the elder women handing everyone a box, before she also received one.

“No, no, no, this is a mistake, I'm just a guest here,“ Karen told aunt Jeanie as she gave a red box to her.

“It's for you, darling. You are part of this family now.“ She smiled encouraging and Karen took the box with a shy smile.

Anna handed Matt a green box then.

“How comes that they see me as family and- how'd they know my size? I have never seen most of them before!“

Matt chuckled as he responded: “I might have taken one of your pyjamas from home and brought it to work so that Foggy would know the size...“

She opened her mouth in played disbelief and hit his shoulder softly, before she leaned in in a long soft kiss that was only disturbed by Foggy hitting Matt's shoulder as well.

“Hey yo, lovebirds, we're opening now!“ Foggy teased and then all of them opened their boxes at the same time. The room was filled with 'uhs' and 'ohs' while Anna filled it with the lightening of her camera as she took plenty of pictures.

“What does it look like?“ Matt asked Karen while he touched the soft fabric with his tips as she bursted into laughter.

“It's a superman pyjama!“ She said: “I got wonderwoman!“

Foggy turned to both of them and placed his arms around their shoulder. “Well my dearest friends, I thought they'd be perfect for you. Had to convince my mom, but in the end she was fine with it. Now let's get dressed!“

Matt sighed before he stood up and pulled Karen with him into Foggy's room where both of them changed.

As they got back, everyone cheered and applauded so that Matt and Karen had to smile widely. Anna grabbed them and leaded them to a spot between the others before she instructed Matt to hold Michael and placed Dawson in Karen's hands. Foggy stood beside them with Riley in his arms and watched both of them suspiciously as if he would suspect a conspiracy. Matt felt Foggy's intense gaze and heard Karen's heartbeat increase as she hold the toddler. His attention changed when Anna started the self-timer and took place between them. A family photo, Karen thought. Maybe she wouldn't carry someone else's child next year, maybe it would be her own.

As the evening passed by, more and more guests said goodbye, parents brought their children to bed and the living room got quiter. Matt, Foggy, Karen and Marci sat together with Foggy's brother Theo, his cousin Rick and his cousin Danielle and talked when Ed joined them and handed each of them, also the only 20 years old Rick, a beer before he sat down.

“Family Christmas is always tough,“ he said before he took a sip: “I asked Anna if we could skip Christmas this year. I wanted to go to the Bahamas instead, but she just hit me with her oven gloves and said that we couldn't skip Christmas because she would miss all the kids and also, everyone relied on us.“ He smiled and looked at the floor. “I grew up with a sister two years older and a brother one year older than me before your Dad,“ he looked at Rick: “was born when I was seven years old. Every year, Jeanie would force us all to sing Christmas songs, Steve would complain that he got the fewest presents and Timmy would cry all night because he ate too much chocolate and now his tummy was aching. Every year, I asked my mom if we could skip Christmas this year and finally go for a vacation instead. We were poor, a butchers family after the war, we never went for any vacation and I didn't like Christmas at all. We never did it, though. When I was twenty seven, I married Anna and we planned on skipping Christmas this year and go for a vacation instead, but she got pregnant. Candace was born on December 19th, only a week after my mother died. Tim was twenty years old and would come home from college only for the holidays. Jeanie lived with Mike and Amber in Sacramento at this time and Steve was in Quantico, trying to become an agent.“ He smiled. “My Dad was at home, alone. On Christmas eve noon he called me and wished us happy holidays on the Bahamas. His voice wasn't filled with anger or disappointment, he only sounded very sad. I called my siblings then and got Tim from college. I selled our fly tickets for a ridiculous low price, took my wife and newborn daughter and drove home. It would have been stupid to take a five days old baby to the Bahamas anyways. We arrived first with Tim, Steve came next and finally Jeanie and her family arrived. We ordered pizza since my dad had no holiday dinner at home and we sang Christmas songs. I forgot to buy presents, but Anna found those ridiculous Christmas pyjamas in a drug store. This Christmas was the best Christmas I've ever had, even though my mom wasn't there to celebrate with us. But I learned that family is the most important thing in the world. And I would never actually skip Christmas, even though I ask Anna every year for it. This is my tradition. But to be honest, there is nothing more wonderful in this world than to watch how my family grows year by year.

After my kids were born, my siblings, nephews and nieces had babies. And then, this very weird Christmas about, what? Twelve years ago? Wow, such along time... My son, Foggy, brought this shy, almost too polite, blind kid into our house and from this year on, Christmas had always been even more special. I had another son. One with hair as dark as no Nelson ever had, of course, and this body, hell, he's the most handsome guy to ever walk into my house.. But he's my son now. Maybe he wasn't sent to us from the very beginning, he had to suffer first for God knows what reasons, but I'm happy that my useless son would be smart enough to find this kid and bring it at my table. And now, my useless and my handsome son brought those two incredible women, too. I don't know why I deserve this. Now, all I hope for is that they will bring many incredible babies some day and that they will look like their mothers- sorry, Matty, but I'd prefer blonde grandchildren so that they fit into this house. And, of course, that my youngest son Theo will do so, too, someday. I'm very proud of you, my sons. I wish you're sister was here. I'm sure you'll tell her, Danny? And you, Rick, tell my brother I love him and that I'm sorry for all the Christmases I stole his chocolate because I hoped he wouldn't cry all night this time. I think it's up to me to talk to Steve, this idiot wanted to become an agent before he had children and now his sons are almost the same age as my lovely granddaughters.“

Ed stopped his monologue. Foggy didn't knew this stories yet and he didn't new how the Christmas pyjama tradition developed, he never questioned it, though. Karen and also Marci were deeply touched by Ed's lovely words and Matt had to blink one or two tears away while listening. He poured down his beer when Ed spoke about him in desperate hope to not loose it. He never even considered Ed a Dad. He never considered Stick or Father Lanthom one, too. Anna, yes, she was like Matt's own mother, but he thought this was because he never had one before he found out about Maggie. Battlin' Jack Murdock was Matt's dad. His only dad, so far. Now he obviously had another.

After everyone went to bed, Matt got up again. He heard Anna and Ed talking silently on the porch, their favorite spot. Karen was half-asleep and she didn't question his leaving.

The door was not fully closed. Matt opened it and walked at the porch only in his superman pyjama without shoes, socks or his dark red glasses. He seemed so young and vulnerable as he crossed his arms on his chest. Anna was the first to see him when she heard the door moving.

“Matthew. Is everything alright? Do you need something?“

“No, uhm, yes? I don't know...“.

“Talk to us, kid. Use words.“ Ed said as he threw his cigarette on the street in front of the house.

Matt hesitated, a shy smile written over his face. “I-I just wanted to say thank you. For letting me in. Both in your house and in your family. I think I've never thanked you properly and a boy like me should know that it's not of course. Thank you, Mr. and Mrs. Nelson, I don't know where I'd be today without you and your son. You helped me becoming the person I am today. Probably more than all the nuns at the orphanage. And I want to thank you that you always treated me like one of your own children. I had no parents or siblings, but you always gave me the feeling of having a family here.“

Anna wiped a tear away as Ed stood up from his chair and took Matt into his arms. He hold him for a couple of seconds like if Matt was a little kid that needed to be protected of something dangerous behind him. Ed was taller than Matt and definitely heavier. His hands were big as they touched Matt's head. When he let Matt go, Anna pulled him into a hug and kissed his forehead then. Matt could taste the salt of her tears in the air.

“You have always been my fourth baby,“ Anna said, her voice thick of tears: “Promise me you will keep coming even if you have your own family. You're part of our family as well and, as you might have noticed, every family member come here at the holidays. So please do so, too. With Karen and your own babies, yeah?“

Matt blushed and then he spoke hesitantly: “We want to try it after we get home. Having a baby."

Anna once again broke into tears and hold Matt tight before he added: “Please don't tell anyone yet, we want no pressure. You know Foggy. If he knows I don't get a minute off without him talking about baby stuff and such.“

“We'll keep our mouths shut.“ Ed said with a proud grin.

“Thank you, for everything,“ Matt said as he solved himself from Anna's hug: “It's getting cold and I'm tired so I'll go up again. Karen will be curious where I've been all the time.“

He turned to the door.

“You need a hand, boy?“ Ed asked matter of factly, but Matt knew this offer was real so he turned around again and directed his face at them.

“I think I should have told you before, but I can navigate very well. My senses are... different from yours. I barely need help at all, but thank you very much.“

He left, leaving Anna and Ed in surprised laughter back. They didn't understand the meaning of what Matt had just told them, but he didn't lie to them. Not this time. He didn't pretend to be something he wasn't. He didn't lie to his family.

The next day started too early in Foggy's opinion, but it was Christmas morning and he had big plans. He couldn't sleep due to his plans, he just fell asleep at 4a.m. and so he wasn't eager to get up as his mom woke them up at 7a.m.. Anna stood in the hall and called for everyone. Step by step, the hall was filled with excited children and tired adults, including Foggy and his friends. This night, all of the Nelson's had slept in Foggy's parent's house. After lunch, everyone would drive home again so that they could spend the rest of the day with the not-Nelson-family.

Matt and Karen climbed down the ladder while everyone waited for them because Anna wouldn't let the children into the living room if not everyone was there. Matt counted 27 heartbeats. Every year, he was surprised how many people fit in this house. Of course, they only had like six beds in the house, but there were three couches and most of them slept on air mattresses so everyone fit somehow into it. The Nelson's were just so close to each other that they would take these burdens to be together.

When finally everyone was there, Anna opened the door and the small children ran into the room. It smelled like hot chocolate and coffee, as well as waffles, butter and syrup. Matt heard the buzzing from all the lights and smelled the candles burning at the table. Karen grabbed his hand and he felt her heart skip one beat. She really liked this, he knew it.

“Can we open please?!“ Lucas shouted through the room from under the tree were all children sat down.

Everyone agreed and they moved to the tree. Matt and Karen sat down on the floor, too, like all the younger people, still holding hands.

“I want to take the first!“ Lucas spoke again, meaning the little notes with the names on so that they would draw lots who open the next present and that it would be anonymous who got which present from whom. They made up this tradition when Foggy was a kid and no one really knew why, but it was fun and the children wouldn't question the existence of Santa Clause.

Anna handed the six years old the bowl with the notes and he drew one.

“It's aunti Virginia!“ he read the note and then he looked for a present with her name on it so that he could give it to her.

After Virginia opened her present, it was a beautiful red scarf, she drew a note with her brother Steve's name on it. After Steve, it was Foggy's turn to draw a note. He draw a note and read it aloud. “Matty.“

He handed Matt one of his presents. Matt examined its texture before he found its mouth and opened the small box. The smell of self made chocolates and cookies immediately surrounded him. Matt blushed a little as he said his thanks and praised the good smell. He then felt for the bowl and drew a note then. He opened the paper slowly and hold it up to Foggy who took it in his own hands and turned it around. “Candy,“ Foggy read out and got up to look for a present for his sister. As he found one, he walked back to Matt, handed it him and took his hand to lead him to Candace. Of course Matt knew where Candace sat and that she was wearing her new perfume, but he couldn't say this out loud. He handed Candace her present and said 'merry christmas', before he grabbed Foggy's elbow and the friends walked back again.

After everyone finished opening their presents, the family was about to move on to the delicious breakfast as Foggy raised his voice.

“Would you all wait a moment please? I want to say something.“ Matt smelled Foggy's sweat in the air and heard his heartbeat increasing. “The last year wasn't easy for me, thanks to my buddy Matt at this point,“ he said sarcastically: “but there was this one person that was always there for me.“ He turned to Marci. “Marci, you were there in my darkest days and you gave all you're love to me. Thank you, baby. You will remember that I asked you to marry me once and you said you would say yes if I'd ask you again when I'm better. I'm better now and so I'm asking you again.“ He kneeled down in front of her and took out a little box with a ring inside. “Marci Stahl, will you do me the favor and spend the rest of your days with me as my wife?“

The room was silent. Matt couldn't hear anything but Marci's fast heart. He felt her blush and then tasted the salt from her tears in the air.

“Yes, I will!“ she finally said and Foggy got up to kiss her. Everyone cheered.

During the breakfast, Marci inspected her ring and showed it Karen who was really impressed.

“You know, Murdock,“ Marci said: “a good ring improves the possibility that she says 'yes'“

Matt grinned. “How'd I know what a good ring is?“

Marci pulled the ring from her finger, took Matt's hand and placed it in it. “That is a good ring.“

Foggy smiled as he heard this.

The breakfast passed by as well as the lunch and the first family members already said goodbye when Karen and Matt climbed up the ladder for a last time to get their bags.

“I will miss them,“ Karen said while she put her clothes into her luggage: “I really enjoyed the days here in between Foggy's loud and crazy family.“

Matt nodded. “Yeah, me, too. But I will enjoy the silence as well.“ He grinned.

“You still want to go to Maggie now?“

“We planned this, didn't we? I'm used to Foggy's family, they can't exhaust me anymore, so yes.“

She nodded and Matt almost thought she was done as she spoke again. “You know, maybe I want to see my Dad next year... If this would be okay for you?“

Matt turned to her and he noticed how uncomfortable she was so he walked to her and took her into his arms. “Of course it is. You supported me like no one with Maggie, so I will support you with your Dad. But only if you want to do this. You shouldn't feel the need to if you don't want.“

She nodded softly. “I think I want to do this.“

They left a little later. A cap brought Foggy and Marci to their apartment and Matt and Karen got out at Clinton Church. Maggie knew that they would come, but this didn't change that she was very nervous. Matt was so, too.

They talked, drank hot chocolate and ate cookies. Matt thanked Maggie that she had the time for their visit and Maggie thanked Matt that he wanted to see her on Christmas. An hour later they left again. And this year was the first year that Matt knew that he wasn't alone in this world. There were people around him that loved and took care of him. Not only Foggy, like he thought for the last twelve years, but also Karen and Marci and his substitute family and his mom. He had a mom and a family. He wasn't alone.


End file.
